Proverbs
Proverbs is a page for proverbs - listed alphabetically - which can be found in the 'Malazan' books of Steven Erikson and Ian C. Esslemont. "Proverb" : definition/discussion One brief definition of proverb is "a short, often traditional, saying that expresses some obvious truth or familiar experience".Adapted from Webster's New World Dictionary (5th edition) For those interested, an in-depth discussion of proverb can be found in the Wikipedia article at: Proverb The Proverbs, themselves: A *Always an even trade.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US TPB p.63-64/69 *As vows are sworn, so are they reaped.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, US TPB p.7 *At night ghosts come In rivers of grief, To claw away the sand Beneath a man's feetHouse of Chains, Chapter 9, US TPB p.270 B *Battle is for an army to win or lose; war is for civilization to win of lose.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 4, US TPB p.364 *Blood and tribe first. All others are enemy.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 3, US TPB p.47 C *Children from a dark house choose shadowed paths.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US TPB p.27 E *Even the best laid plans.Deadhouse Landing, Prologue, US TPB p.1 *Everyone has a price.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.132 F *Fear is a potent weapon...but fear can fuel hate...which is far stronger.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 7, US TPB p.120 *First in, last out.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 24, US TPB p.756 G *Give an imbecile a torch and you will get a fire.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 16, US HC p.295 I *It is the wise wolf that follows every spoor, no matter how slight.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.202 L *Light strikes Dark smothers Shadow goes round.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Epigraph, US TPB p.539 O *Only the dead should be certain of anything.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, US TPB p.420 *Out of death comes life.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 2, US TPB p.30 P *Prod and pull.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US TPB p.32Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, US TPB p.183 Q *Quon pays so that Tali can fight.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.129 S *Sail today to fight tomorrow.Deadhouse Landing, Prologue, US TPB p.3 *Salt of the earth.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 3, US TPB p.43 *Some things never do change.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, US TPB p.196 *Strong as the walls of Heng.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.15 T *The beetle that walks slowly has nothing to fear.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 6, US HC p.185 *The end of the world is announced with a kind word.Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.218 *The shore is blind to the sea.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 12, US TPB p.324/337/339 *The slower the river, the redder it runs.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US TPB p.26 *The wise learn more from their enemies than fools learn from their friends.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, US TPB p.283 *To be Shake was to know grief.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 12, US TPB p.324 *Truth hides in colourless clothes. *Twice as far as you think Half the distance you fearReaper's Gale, Chapter 7, US TPB p.159 U *Unwitnessed : (we shall be our own witness).Reaper's Gale, Chapter 13, US TPB p.357-358 W *War with Nom Purge is just the Talians keeping in practice.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 1, US TPB p.9 *We were never what people could be. We were only what we were.The Crippled God, Epilogue Two, US HC p.909 *Wisdom unfurls like a flower in a pile of dung.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.227 *Witness!Reaper's Gale, Chapter 1 Notes and references Category:Culture Category:Miscellany